The present invention relates generally to the field of commercial and recreational watercraft docking and in particular to a remotely operable docking mechanism that allows small and large watercrafts such as ferry boats in particular, to safely couple to a dock.
Applicant believes that passenger and cargo ferries in major city ports around the globe spend as much as 50% of their fuel costs throttling their engines at close to full power just to hold the vessel against the dock when loading and unloading. Not only is this expensive but it wastes valuable diesel fuel, and is one of the major causes of pollution in today's transportation market.